


Loving You Always

by captainpeaches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: You take Bucky on a surprise date with the intent to propose to him.





	Loving You Always

You checked your eye shadow one last time and carefully placed a headband with fake diamonds on your freshly curled (hair length and color) hair. It matched your (favorite color) swing dress perfectly.

“FRIDAY, how do I look?”

“I believe that your graphite colored high heels would match everything that you are wearing,” the AI responded.

You thanked her and slipped on the shoes that she suggested.

Before heading out to meet with your boyfriend of one year, Bucky, you did a quick little twirl. You never really wore dresses, but you felt like a princess every time you had one on.  
x  
Bucky had just finished buttoning his midnight blue dress shirt when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, his jaw dropped to the carpet below him.

“Doll, you look amazing!” He exclaimed as you leapt into his arms. “(Y/N), you’re so beautiful.”

You blushed. “You’re not so bad yourself, Barnes. Are you ready?” you asked as he helped you to your feet.

“Yes, but are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Mmm… Nah. I don’t think so.” You gave him a quick peck on his lips and grabbed his flesh hand. “C’mon! I don’t wanna be late!”  
x  
While you and Steve were reading the paper a few weeks ago, the two of you noticed that the local event center was hosting a 1940s themed dance.

When you suggested that you, Bucky, Steve and Sharon went on a double date so Steve could get a chance to get to know Sharon more, he rejected it.

“I thought you were waiting for the...perfect moment?”

You smiled as Steve’s words echoed through your mind. The moment that the captain was referring to was the one in which you were going to ask Bucky to marry you.

Traditions never really interested you. When you first told Steve your idea, he wasn’t so sure how his friend would react. The two soldiers never knew that women sometimes proposed to their partner instead.

Even though Steve’s response made you ten times nervous than you already were, you still decided that you were still going to go through with it. You had already bought the ring.  
x  
“Are we there yet?” Bucky asked.

“No,” you replied as you continued to focus on the busy New York street in front of you.

“How about now?”

“Buck!” You giggled. “It’s just a couple more blocks. We’ll be there soon.”

As soon as he slumped back down into the passenger seat, he perked up and listened carefully to the muffled music.

“Elvis?”

You only grinned as you parked the car for the valet to take.

Your boyfriend made his way over to your side and helped you out.

“(Y/N), what’s going on?”

You linked your arm with his and joined the line of other couples young and old wearing 40s inspired dresses and suits waiting to get into the building.

When it was finally your turn, you presented the two tickets that you had bought and entered.

When the two of you reached the dancefloor, Bucky froze and you swore that you saw him tear up.

His blue eyes scanned everything. The clothes, the decorations, the model World War Two planes hanging above, the music...everything greeted Bucky like a nice warm hug.

“I’m home,” he whispered.

You grabbed both of his hands. “Hey, soldier. Wanna dance?”

“Doll, how did you know about this?” Bucky shouted over the music.

His smile always managed to melt your heart. “Steve and I read about in the newspaper a while back.”

Your boyfriend’s eyebrows knitted together. “Is that why Steve wouldn’t let me read the paper that one time? He didn’t have to set it on fire you know.”

Your mouth formed an ‘o’ when you heard of the extent that Steve went to in order to keep your secret plans hidden from your boyfriend. “Well it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if you knew about this too!”  
x  
After hours of dancing and several food and punch trips, the hosts announced that they were going to play one more song before they had to pack up.

The first few notes of Frank Sinatra’s version of “Always” rang out. The two of you joined the rest of the couple who were swaying in each others arms.

Bucky gazed into your (e/c) eyes. He grew sad when he realized that soon the two of you would have to leave and rejoin the twenty first century where he once tried to kill his best friend and the two of you always risked your lives with the Avengers to keep the world safe.

Suddenly, positive thoughts took over and changed his attitude towards the present world. He would be with you and the feeling of waking up next to you every day and spending time in each other’s company was enough to keep him going.

As the song ended, Bucky blurted something that had your blood running cold.

“Marry me.”

Your eyes widened as your fingers reached for the ring that was resting inside the pocket of your dress. “W-what?”

He swallowed. “(Y/N), I don’t have a ring because I didn’t think I was going to do this tonight, but I promise we can get one tomorrow. I swear I’ve rehearsed a whole speech dozens of times before and-”

You ceased his mindless babbling by sliding a cool silver band onto his right ring finger.

“I know how much you hate it when people put stuff on your other hand,” you told him as you remembered the time that Sam put every magnet he could find on your boyfriend’s arm while he was sleeping.

Everyone clapped as Bucky quickly wrapped his arms around you.

“I love you more than anything, future Mrs. Barnes.”

“I love you even more, Mr. Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head since forever. While I was visiting my hometown, the news said that they were going to host a 40s themed dance the day after I had to leave. I kinda wish I got to go. Oh well...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
